Some micro-mechanical systems (MEMS) devices process or use liquids to operate. In one class of these liquid-containing devices, resistive heaters are used to heat the liquid to the liquid's superheat limit, resulting in the formation of a rapidly expanding vapor bubble. The impulse provided by the bubble expansion can be used as a mechanism for moving liquid through the device. This is the case in thermal inkjet printheads where each nozzle has a heater that generates a bubble to eject a drop of ink onto the print media. In light of the widespread use of inkjet printers, the present invention will be described with particular reference to its use in this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to inkjet printheads and is equally suited to other devices in which vapor bubbles formed by resistive heaters are used to move liquid through the device (e.g. some ‘Lab-on-a-chip’ devices).
The time scale for heating a liquid to its superheat limit determines how much thermal energy will be stored in the liquid when the superheat limit is reached: this determines how much vapor will be produced and the impulse of the expanding vapor bubble (impulse being defined as pressure integrated over area and time). Longer time scales for heating result in a greater volume of liquid being heated and hence a larger amount of stored energy, a larger amount of vapor and larger bubble impulse. This leads to some degree of tunability for the bubbles produced by MEMS heaters. Controlling the time scale for heating to the superheat limit is simply a matter of controlling the power supplied to the heater during the nucleation event: lower power will result in a longer nucleation time and larger bubble impulse, at the cost of an increased energy requirement (the extra energy stored in the liquid must be supplied by the heater). Controlling the power may be done by way of reduced voltage across the heater or by way of pulse width modulation of the voltage to obtain a lower time averaged power.
While this effect may be useful in controlling e.g. the flow rate of a MEMS bubble pump or the force applied to a clogged nozzle in an inkjet printer (the subject of a co-pending application referred to by Ser. No. 11/544,770, the designer of such a system must be wary of ensuring bubble stability. A typical heater heating a water-based liquid will generate unstable, non-repeatable bubbles if the time scale for heating is much longer than 1 microsecond (see FIG. 1). This non-repeatability will compromise device operation or severely limit the range of bubble impulse available to the designer.